


ready, set— freeze!

by glittersorbit



Series: this dream isn’t feeling sweet [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Spies, F/F, Gen, Guns, Implied Romance, Knives, Romance, chuu knows how to fight, chuu works in an art museum, chuuves - Freeform, mild violence, past yvesoul, yves and the others are criminals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittersorbit/pseuds/glittersorbit
Summary: haseul presses her finger to her ear. “heejin says the art museum is meant to be closing in fourteen minutes,” she says. she pauses, then continues, “we got some new info from hyunjin. they’re closing three minutes earlier, since they didn’t have a lot of visitors today. yeojin made a false key for the back, so you can use that to get in. if you encounter anyone, knock them out. if they don’t stay down, you have my permission to kill. take at least two paintings. one statue. anything else you can manage.”





	ready, set— freeze!

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy! :) i might turn this into a series but we’ll see...

“this is an easy job,” haseul says, taking out her massive binder. she sets it on the table easily, then pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose. “it’s an in and out thing. you shouldn’t run into any problems, and if you do, well,” she shrugs. “i think you know what’s going to happen.”

 

“we know perfectly well what’s going to happen,” jinsol says, putting on her blonde wig and blue contacts and becoming jinsoul. “you’ve demonstrated how far you’ll go for the cause.”

 

sooyoung nearly snorts at her words. the ‘cause’ she was referring to was their greed. they called stealing from anyone and giving it to themselves a cause, and a good one, too.

 

they’re in a small outdoor café with not much people around. there’s an elderly couple snoozing at a table, a young pink haired worker in green overalls, and most importantly, an art museum a few blocks away filled with nearly priceless works. sooyoung applies her lipstick carefully, thinking of how much they could get if they sell a single painting. if they take enough, they could have enough to retire, all eleven of them.

 

“who else is coming with us?” jinsoul asks.

 

“gowon was supposed to, but she’s busy,” haseul answers, using their code names, in case someone is listening in, even though the probability of that happening is low. “kim lip and choerry are doing a job in tokyo, the one that you were meant to be on, so you wouldn’t be with your usual unit.”

 

sooyoung is not very pleased at the news. doing jobs with chaewon is manageable, easy, even. her, chaewon and hyejoo made youth youth by young, and they were brilliant. working with jinsoul is a little uncomfortable.

 

haseul presses her finger to her ear. “heejin says the art museum is meant to be closing in fourteen minutes,” she says. she pauses, then continues, “we got some new info from hyunjin. they’re closing three minutes earlier, since they didn’t have a lot of visitors today. yeojin made a false key for the back, so you can use that to get in. if you encounter anyone, knock them out. if they don’t stay down, you have my permission to kill. take at least two paintings. one statue. anything else you can manage.”

 

“alright, yves,” jinsoul says, as they begin to walk towards the art museum, arm in arm. “are you ready?”

 

it is a little uncomfortable walking in the streets like this, especially since they had… something before. jinsoul’s grinning and bouncing along beside her, while sooyoung— no, she’s yves now— tries to look more dignified. as dignified as she can, considering she is walking alongside the human equivalent of a puppy.

 

the museum is painted bright yellow, a colour that physically attacks her eyes. she squints against it, then takes a left and shoves the key into the hole. it clicks quietly, and she pushes it open, equally as silent.

 

jinsoul puts on her gloves, then hands her a pair. she mumbles a “thank you” in reply. jinsoul ignores her, stepping forward to shine a flashlight around.

 

there doesn’t seem to be anyone around. the floors are newly polished, the lights are off, and all the windows are shut.

 

just as she begins to regain her confidence, one of the lights in the far corner flickers on. jinsoul bounds away quietly, there one minute, gone another. yves takes out her gun instead. while waiting for the person to reveal themselves, she checks the knives in her sleeves. the knife in her sock.

 

the light switches off and she hears clunky footsteps moving in the other direction. she finally exhales but doesn’t put her gun back into its holster.

 

jinsoul reappears, looking mildly bored. “i was thinking you should dismantle the alarms for the glass, i should just get the stuff and you’ll cover us while this is happening. deal?”

 

“sure,” she responds. jinsoul’s eyes crinkle as she smiles.

 

and just as jinsoul is prying a painting of a fishbowl off a wall with a grin on her face, the light directly over their heads flickers on, and a sweet, frightened voice asks, “what’s going on here?” and yves can’t find it within herself to pull the trigger.

 

* * *

 

 

[before]

 

“hello, jungeun!”

 

“hi, jiwoo,” a shuffle on her other end. jiwoo hears someone sneeze loudly and she erupts into giggles. “how are you doing? i’m great. research for the project is going well, and no, i cannot tell you what it’s about. it’s top secret, shh. yerim is doing great, tokyo is beautiful, blah blah. listen, jiwoo.”

 

“what’s up?”

 

“if you’re having a night shift in the museum, you should think against it.”

 

“why not?”

 

a pause. jungeun sighs loudly on the other end.

 

“your sleep schedule has been fucked for a while,” she says, slow. unconvincing. “you need to rest, jiwoo. besides, i thought you didn’t like the museum?”

 

“i don’t really like it, but it isn’t terrible,” she says, trying not to think of how much she hates it. her night shift has really been taking a toll on her, but she needs to eat. “fine, i might not do it. thank you for caring about me, jungie.”

 

“no problemo, jiwoo,” another shuffle, then complete with a bang. “oh shit. sorry, jiwoo. gotta go. yerim’s in an— ah, sticky situation. bye!” she chirps, then hangs up abruptly.

 

* * *

 

 

[after]

 

“this is a robbery,” jinsoul drawls, lifting the hand with the pistol in it, and pointing it at the shaking girl at the end of the corridor. “get on the floor or i’ll shoot.”

 

“jinso—”

 

she cuts her off. “get on the floor.”

 

the girl slowly gets to the ground, belly up. she has long brown hair. a fringe. huge forehead. wide eyes. yves catalogues her appearance until she comes to the conclusion that they should not be doing this, not now, not with her here. she’s wearing fucking penguin socks and a peach, baby doll dress. yves cannot deal. she even has a ribbon in her hair. yves clenches her fist.

 

“jinsoul,” she says. jinsoul turns to her, her form unnaturally rigid. “don’t shoot.”

 

“i wouldn’t,” she says earnestly, brown and blue eyes wide. “unless she moves,” she finishes with a shark-like smile.

 

“jinsoul, i’m serious,” after a second of them staring at each other, she pitifully adds, “please.”

 

jinsoul lowers her gun after a moment of hesitation, and yves walks up to the girl on the floor. she helps her up, then asks, “i’m yves. that’s jinsoul. what’s your name?”

 

“kim jiwoo,” she answers. “i’m jiwoo.”

 

“wrong answer,” yves says, smiling her kindest smile. judging from how jiwoo leans in closer, like she’s interested, she knows that she is succeeding. “make something up.”

 

she pauses. “chuu.”

 

“chuu?” she grins, and jiwoo looks like she’s going to pass out. “cute. we’ve got company outside. you good at fighting?”

 

she flushes. “i do taekwondo.”

 

“ooh, cute and knows how to break me in half,” she muses. jinsoul’s laugh is more of a shriek, it cuts through the silence. after slamming her hand over her mouth, she passes around masks. “cool. anyways, put this on. we have a job to do. chuu, get the painting. jinsoul, you know what to do.”

 

“what?” she squeals, and nearly drops the fishbowl painting that jinsoul hands to her. “i’m not helping you steal!”

 

jinsoul reaches for her gun. “do you want to fucking die?”

 

yves’ phone dings. “i’m outside. the black honda. get here quickly, we have more shit to do. the night’s young,” she reads aloud. when chuu and jinsoul shoot her nearly identical confused looks, she explains, “gowon.”

 

jinsoul skips ahead, leaving them alone.

 

yves grins at jiwoo, causing her cheeks to turn red, and her pace to increase. “hey, chuu,” she calls. jiwoo turns around. “after all of this shit blows over, do you wanna go get a coffee sometime?”

 

jiwoo beams. “you mean you’re going to stop stealing?!” she exclaims.

 

“hell no,” she laughs. jiwoo’s face falls momentarily, but she’s back to her normal, smiley self shortly after. “just to grab something to eat. i’d love to know you better.”

 

a bang from outside. she hears chaewon laugh.

 

“stop romancing chuu!” jinsoul screams from somewhere in front of them. a corpse falls to the floor and a security guard leaps over it, face white. a knife gets thrown at his thigh, and he clutches it as he goes down. “come help us!”

 

yves laughs, reaches for chuu’s hand. “you’re one of us, now.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to read more of my work, i have an ongoing loona 1/3 track au here!  
> https://twitter.com/glittersorbit/status/1124002894049611777?s=21 (if the link doesn’t work, it’s the pinned tweet on @glittersorbits, same as here :D


End file.
